(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a widely used type of display and generally includes two sheets of display panels on which electric field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer and consequently, determining a direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controlling the polarization of incident light.
As the liquid crystal display is commonly used as a display for televisions, its screen size has been gradually increased. However, as the size of the liquid crystal display is increased, the difference between the viewing distance from the central portion of the screen to a viewer and the viewing distance from the left/right ends of the screen to the viewer may also be increased.
In order to compensate for the difference in viewing distances described above, the display may be bent in a concave shape or a convex shape so as to be formed in a curved shape. The display may be a portrait type in which its height is longer than its width and bent in a vertical direction, or may be a landscape type in which its height is shorter than its width and bent in a horizontal direction, with respect to the viewer.
However, this curved type of liquid crystal display in the related art may have problems. For example, some of these displays may have a structure for solving a misalignment problem between its upper and lower plates, and a dark space may occur in the structure. In such cases, transmittance may be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.